Hikaru Nazo
"Even the most calm person can be as brute as anyone.." - Cayossj3 Hikaru Nazo (fヒカルの謎) . is the captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13 in NorthRukongai73. At this time, Hikartu doesnt yet have a lieutenant. Appearance & Personality As his appearance show,He has a mild-featured man with messy hair. He is a tall and muscular Shinigami who has chin-length brown hair that he wears in a somewhat ragged fashion. He carries a strange paper that he keeps in the fold of his uniform, his outfit is a standard Shinigami uniform in his Spirit form// he wears a white dress shirt with blue jeans. He wears black dress shoes in his Gigai form Hikaru is a surprisingly polite, soft-spoken intellectual, rather friendly, easy-going individual, he seemed rather loyal and law-abiding, he was willing to bend or break the law if it meant helping any one in trouble or treated with injustice. He hates when people he doesn't know disrespect him. His anger rises but he keeps his cool. He can be aggressive wants to. Unlike other Captains in the Gote 13, Hikaru is always overwhelmed by anger and brute force in battles. He often contemplated war as an option in foreign relations, though he usually prioritized other methods first. History 110 years ago Hikaru was chosen by the Captain of Squad 13 to become his vice captain because of his prowess in kido and Sword fighting. Once he was angered by his captain. the captain treated him with injustice. And treated him like crap. So one day, he walked up to his captain and asked him for a challenge, fa fight for the title of captain. The captain accepted and once they engaged the battle. It took 3 hours for the battle to end. Hikaru made it alive but not his captain. Since then he became the captain of squad 5. But for 2 years he was in a comma for the longest and most difficult fight he faced. 'Plots: ' N/A Powers and abilities Immense Strength: '''He has tremendous physical strength.His kicks are strong enough to strike a opponent with enough force to have them sent flying with enough force to destroy several buildings in the surround area.Hikaru is able to block the Arrancar's powerful punch and hurl him a great distance with considerable force, achieving both feats with only a single hand. Vast Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the 13th Division, Hikaru boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. He is noted to having amazing spiritual pressure that comes in waves. '''Immense Endurance:He is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion Master Swordsmanship:Hikaru has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back with regular numeros.Hitotsume: Nadegiri (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place.67 Hakuda Master:Hikaru often prefers to utilize his hand-to-hand capabilities, despite his impressive swordsmanship skills. He has however shown himself able to effectively use both skills in unison.He is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable masterful skill using it as his primary means of attack. Equally lethal using punches and kicks as well as being highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to even hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. * I''kkotsu (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. Using this technique, Yamamoto was able to destroy much of Wonderweiss' abdomen and sending him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it.'' * Sōkotsu (双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent. Energized Punches:He is able to sheath his fists with spiritual energy, augmenting the amount of damage that his punches inflict Shunpo Master: Masters of the technique are obviously by far the fastest beings within Soul Society.Maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while only using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Masters are capable of using Advanced steps which are considerably harder to initiate. A master can possibly create new techniques but it is most likely a rare occurrence. *Shunpo (瞬歩, Flash steps), a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow.1. The focal point that determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who haven't used it an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded far easier in a shorter amount of time. The Arrancar variation of Shunpo is Sonído and the Quincy variation of is Hirenkyaku. ' *Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. ' * Utsusemi (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage Hikaru has the ability to make up to a maximum of five. Kidō Practitioner: *He is able to preform a couple of kido bakudo and hado Reiatsu Color: Yellow Element: Fire Effects: *Once his spiritual pressure is released when really mad, his reaitsu grows rapidly and burns his shirt off of him, his hair slowly goes up and his eyes glow bright yellow. * Stunning: High level of spiritual power can cause those of lower power to be stunned by simply being in the presence of a high level spiritual being. * It is not uncommon for Humans and souls alike to get the wind knocked out of them by simply being near a spiritual being with a high level of spiritual pressure. * Paralysis: When a Spiritual being of high reiatsu chooses to they can paralyze an opponent just by focusing pressure through their stare. Kido Being a Practicioner in kido, he is only able to do acouple Bakudos and Hados Bakudo: 1. Sai (塞, Restrain) Locks a target's arms in place behind their back. 4. Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) An energy rope entangles the target's arms 8. Seki (斥, Repulse) Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it Incantation: "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" ("自壊せよロンダニーニの黒犬!! 一読し・焼き払い・自ら喉を掻き切るがいい!") !" ("自壊せよロンダニーニの黒犬!! 一読し・焼き払い・自ら喉を掻き切るがいい!") 21. Sekienton (赤煙遁, Red Smoke Escape) Creates a blast upon activation and is used like a ninja's smoke bomb.12 30. Shitotsu Sansen (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam) Forming a golden triangle with one's finger, it shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his or her body in three places in a shape of an equilateral triangle. 39. Enkosen (円閘扇, Arc Shield) Summons a shield of condensed reiatsu to block opponents' attacks.17 Incantation: "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" ("雷鳴の馬車 糸車の間隙 光もて此を六に別つ!") 63. Sajo Sabaku (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes) Similar to Bakudō No. 4, but stronger, this spell binds the arms of a target.23 81. Danku (斷空, Splitting Void) Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. According to Byakuya, it is capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89.29 This is seen also when Aizen uses it to block Tessai's Hadō #88.30 Hado: 1. Shō (衝, Thrust) Pushes the target away from the caster.35 4. Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger. 31. Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) Fires a ball of red energy at a target. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" ("君臨者よ！血雨の仮面·万象·羽ばたき·ヒトの名を冠す者よ！焦熱と争乱、海隔て逆巻き南へと歩を進めよ！") 33. Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to #31, but over a wider area and with more power. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." ("君臨者よ！血肉の仮面·万象·羽ばたき·ヒトの名を冠する者よ！真理と節制、罪知らぬ夢の壁に僅かに爪を立てよ！") 63. Raikōhō (雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Cannon) Fires a massive wave of yellow energy at a target.44 88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) Fires a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy resulting in a truly enormous explosion Weakness Hikaru's Zanpakutōs weaknes is Water ( any zanpakuto that has water ability can easily make him dizzzy if the water touches him.). Although very strong, can is easily distracted by making conversation with the enemy or just plays around too much that may leave openings for the enemy to attack. Also he can not fight in small places or areas- when in battle he can't fight correctly in small places, his flames would cook him, Hikarus always depends on brute force- He doesn't think right in a fight whenreally angered which means his can not focus correctly and goes from using his brain to brute force. Battle Stats Offense: 100 Defenses: 85 Agility: 100 Kido/Reiatsu: 70 Intelligence: 85 Physical Strength: 96 Total: 536/600 Zanpakutō Name: Baningu jigoku Release command: “Burn through their skin..” Element: Fire Appearance: Katana is a standard-size, moderately-curved, Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches) a squared guard, and a red hilt long enough to accommodate two hands. The release of his Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles. Shikai: His Shikai is two twin Nodachi sword whose hilt is thirteen inches (30centimeters). Its cutting capability and range exceeds that of a katana, due to its weight and size. The color of the blade is red . The shape of the blade is regular but wit another small blade coming out of it going on the same direction as the main blade. And another small blade that comes out of the main blade pointing down the opposite way of the main blade. Shikai Ability:'' In his Shikai form he is able to generate and manipulate fire on its blades and shoot them out.'' '' '' ~Attacks *Dai monji: ~In this form, Baningu jigoku releases exploding fire balls from its blade *Honoo no nami: ~The blade acts as a high intensity flame thrower when it is turned toward an opponent, incinerating the ground in its path *Chika bakuhatsu-ha: ~As his blade heats up, he holds it vertically and by slamming his sword into the ground a wave of fire heads toward the enemy. *Doragon geppu: ~Hikaru swings up his blades and the blades ignites themselves in flames he then points it downwards and a huge fireball fires from the tip where upon making contact with the target the fire explodes outwards a great distance with the resulting blast being strong enough to cave in buildings near the center of impact. At the site of impact a huge column of burning flames forms further incinerating anything in the area *Fire Manipulation: ~He is able to manipulate the left over flames from his first attacks and continue to use them to attack again. When he manipulates the flames he is able to form any kind of shapes with them. ~Defense* *N/A Bankai Name: Reddokabutomushi-ken Bankai: When released, Reddokabutomushi-ken transforms from a dual-blade nodachi' into a pair of large knuckle blades that Hikau holds in each hand. Both blades have a curved Red edge, which tapers off to an outward point on either side. Segmented red bands wraps around the entirety of his arms, much like armor. Three horns come out of the of the bands on his shoulders. From the horns smoke comes out.. Once his bankai is released 6 pillars of fire surround Hikaru and his opponent for a death match' '''Bankai Ability:' His bankai is basically the same as his shikai only the appearance has changed, he is still able to generate and manipulate fire from gloves and shoot them out at any size.He can manipulate fire temperature aswell. The max Temperature he can do is about 20 million degrees F ~Attacks* *Enhanced Honoo no nami: ~His large knuckle blades acts as a high intensity flame thrower when it is turned toward an opponent, incinerating the ground in its path *Enhanced Chika bakuhatsu-ha: ~As his fist heats up with large knuckle blades, he slams his fist into the ground a wave of fire heads toward the enemy. *Enhanced Doragon geppu: ~Hikaru punches with both fist, his large knuckle blades and arms are rapped in flames he then points it downwards and a huge fireball fires from the tip where upon making contact with the target the fire explodes outwards a great distance with the resulting blast being strong enough to cave in buildings near the center of impact. At the site of impact a huge column of burning flames forms further incinerating anything in the area *Kasai kabutomushiseru: ~This ability creates seven or more immense pillars of flame that surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno.The power of this technique is lethal enough to destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, even Hikaru himself.(only used for emergencies in battle.) *Enhanced Fire Manipulation: ~He is able to manipulate the left over flames from his first attacks and continue to use them to attack again. When he manipulates the flames he is able to form any kind of shapes with them, He can also change the temperature of the flames. ~Defense* *Shīrudo chōshinsei- It makes a large wall of fire that is as big as his body. Quotes * (To his Squad Members) "Have anyone seen my cooking gloves?" * (To his enemies) "Im sorry, but i won't hold back.." Category:Shinigami captains Category:Fire-Type Category:Hikaru Nazo Category:Gotei 13 Category:Seireitei Category:Original Characters Category:By Cayossj2.Deviantart.com Category:13th Division